mystery of the countries
by Emma-sempai
Summary: 15 years ago 8 countries went missing. They haven't been heard of since. These are their stories.


15 years ago eight countries went missing.  
No one has seen them since.  
These are their stories.

1-3-1999 Berlin Germany

"Ludwig are you listening to me?' My boss, Leonardo, yells into my ear.  
"Hmn…ah yes, you were talking about the economy and how half of our population has disappeared." I said as I began to stand.  
"Where are you going? We are not done here!" _Leotardo_ yells as he stands as well.  
"I'm going out. I have listened to what you have to say and now I am leaving." I say as I grab my coat off the coat stand.  
"No you're not." He says as he grabs my wrist to try to stop me.

Big mistake.

I use his grip against him and throw him onto the floor, hard.  
"I'm leaving." I say as I walk out of the office leaving the door wide open.

I wander the streets of Berlin fuming over my boss and how he just found out about the loss of people. I had noticed that the streets were becoming barer over the past few months. So weeks ago I began to search for the reason why. I had discovered that my boss had been taxing the shit out of my people and that most just couldn't take it many more and decided to leave the country. My people hurting so badly and I had no idea. All because of my stupid, stupid, stupid boss. I'm still fuming when I'm once again pass by my boss' office and hear a feminine, but strong voice yell.

"No don't come near me again you bastard! Haven't you hurt me enough! Ever since that night all you've been is a bastard!" She was furious that much you could tell. Her fury shone through in her voice. "How could you do this to our country?!" She yelled as her voice cracked in rage.

"Now Lilliana listen to me…" Leonardo started to say.

"No you listen to me, Leonardo. I know it was you who raped me. And I know you have done it to tons of other women! I don't love you, I never have!"

"Lilli you can't be serious, how could I do that to you? I love you, I would never do anything to hurt you..."

"Oh shut up and save your sob story. I asked around and you know what all my friends were raped by the same man as me and guess what? We all know it was you!" Lilliana yelled back.

*smack*

"You are mine and I can do whatever I want to you and your friends, cause guess what? I'm the ruler here not you. Anyway if you go to the police, whom I employ, who are they going to believe a young lady or the ruler of this country? Hmn? I even have this country's personification under my thumb. " Leonardo sneers to Lilliana.

That was the last straw. I burst in the office and saw a young woman, who must be Lilliana, standing in a corner with a bright red mark on her cheek. She was possibly the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Lilliana was of average height and had eyes of the brightest, clearest blue. But one thing I never would have guessed about Lilliana was that she was pregnant. Lilliana should've been scared out of her wits, but she had a look of defiance on her face.

Leonardo on the other hand had a look of pure rage and was shaking with anger. In his hand he held a book, but not just any book no he held a hard cover book.

I growled and advanced on him with just my hands as my weapons. How could he rape his own people?! He rushed me and tried to hit me with the candlestick, but he forgot that I trained for most of my life and I reached forward and ripped it right out of his hands. I then turned his weapon on himself. I beat him until he was barely breathing. I knelt there breathing heavily until I finally worked up the courage to look at Lilliana. And when I did was I shocked.

She was not in the corner like I thought she's be, but knelling next to me with a towel. She was just sitting there not doing anything until I cleared my throat startling her.

"Thank you. I thought he would never stop." She said as she looked up at me, directly in the eyes.

"What?" I say in a daze. She was so mesmerizing Even with her long brown hair done up in a messy bun and light purple bruises on her face she was beautiful.

"Stopping him from hitting me. He was a terrible man and an even worse husband. Here" She said handing me the towel in her hands, blushing all the while. "You should clean off your hands and change your clothes, the blood will stain them."

"Oh yeah. Um are you alright? You need help?" I ask in a dull voice. 'Damn a pretty girl is by me and all I can do is ask her if she's alright after getting beat up.'

"Aside from some bruises I'm fine. Are you okay? You attacked him with just your fists surely you must be sore." Lilliana asked while trying to get up and failing.

"I'm fine stuff like that doesn't hurt me. Do you need some help getting up?"

Lilliana blushed and said in a small embarrassed voice, "Yes could you?"

"sure." I said as I got up and dusted off my uniform and gave her my hand. I knew I had to make some small talk so I just went with the first thing that popped into my head. "So, how far along are you?"

"Oh…um…about 7 months. Why do you ask?"

"Um well," I laugh and scratch behind my ear, "it was the first thing that popped into my head."

"Oh well okay then. Well we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Lilliana Starr Dimkoff and you are?" she said as she gave me a small smile that warmed my insides.

"I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt the personification of Germany." I said without thinking.

"Oh did Leonardo really have you wrapped around his finger or was he lying?" Lilli say as she looks up at me with her eyes of blue. When was head shorter than me so she had to tilt her head to look at me?

"No he didn't. He was lying." I said and sighed in relief as she didn't freak out over me being the country's personification.

"Oh that's good. He was a terrible man. He was always so mean to everyone." She said as she tugged on my hand to start walking with her.

We began to walk and she held my hand all the while. I had began to think about what would happen next that her next question knocked me through a loop.

"Can I stay with you for a while? I have nowhere left to go. "

"Sh-sure I don't mind we can walk to my house from here if you're not too tired."

"Okay let's go."


End file.
